Physical properties of rubber compounds measured at high temperature are typically inferior to those at ambient temperature. For example, tensile properties may show significant degradation after exposure of the rubber compound to elevated temperatures. In a practical application of the rubber compound such as in a pneumatic tire, such loss of physical properties with temperature may be undesirable. It would therefore be useful to have a rubber compound and pneumatic tire showing better retention of physical properties with increasing temperature.